Nove sed non nova
by DaPlok
Summary: Non et conséquences. / Attention ! / Contenu explicite réservé aux adultes.
1. Avertissement

**Cette page d'avertissement a été créée et placée avant le début de la fiction de sorte à ce que vous soyez informé(e)s de son contenu afin que puissiez choisir ou non de la lire en toute connaissance de cause. Vous êtes donc prié(e)s de la lire avant d'aller plus loin.**

**- **Cette fiction ne s'adresse pas aux puristes du Snape de type « mâle dominant ». Si vous êtes dans ce cas, ce qui est tout à fait votre droit, il est de mon devoir de vous conseiller d'aller lire un autre texte.

- Cette fiction ne s'adresse pas non plus aux âmes sensibles puisqu'il y est question de BDSM et qu'elle peut donc s'avérer dérangeante voire choquante pour certain(e)s. Chacun a ses limites de lecture, à vous de ne pas les dépasser en vous imposant celle-ci si vous ne vous sentez pas de le faire.

**- **Cette fiction est d'un genre glauque radicalement différent de ce qu'écrit généralement DaPlok, ce qui pourrait dérouter les habitué(e)s.

**- **Cette fiction a été pensée pour pouvoir se lire sur un double plan, celui du simple PWP et celui de l'étude psychologique. Gardez bien à l'esprit que tout y a un sens si vous voulez profiter des deux.

**Dans la mesure où les auteurs doivent régulièrement faire face à des critiques d'outragé(e)s, je me permets de vous faire remarquer qu'aucun d'entre nous n'oblige aucun d'entre vous à lire ses écrits et de vous rappeler que les avertissements que nous rédigeons en début de fic ne sont pas là pour augmenter le nombre de mots de celles-ci.**


	2. 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers empruntés à J.K lui appartiennent. Le reste est la propriété de DaPlok. Et aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Rating :** M+

**Note d'auteur** : DaPlok remercie vivement pour sa "lecture pré-publicative" une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra mais ne sera pas citée, afin de lui épargner d'éventuelles conséquences fâcheuses.

* * *

**1.** — PARDON ?!

Un silence assourdissant se fit entendre dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Les bavardages ambiants cessèrent aussi violemment que si les langues avaient été arrachées des bouches aux lèvres remuantes par une main invisible. Dans son attende de réponse, Snape passa impatiemment ses doigts sur la cicatrice de son cou.

— J'ai dit : « non », professeur.

Il darda un regard noir à Granger qui ne cilla pas malgré toute l'intensité qu'il y mit.

— Mauvaise réponse, miss, siffla-t-il en retroussant sa lèvre dans une expression de mépris. C'était un ordre. Par conséquent, il n'admettait rien d'autre que son exécution immédiate.

— Et si je ne suis pas d'accord pour vous obéir ? objecta-t-elle avec un vague haussement d'épaules.

Pareil à des grouillements d'insectes, des chuchotements pullulèrent en dépit des tentatives de dissuasions de l'enseignant. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas nerveux jusqu'au plan de travail de son élève, y posa brutalement les deux mains à plats, faisant claquer ses paumes sur le bois, et se pencha très lentement vers elle. Si un coup d'œil en biais lui indiqua qu'il était parvenu à terroriser Ginny Weasley, celle-ci affichant une mine particulièrement horrifiée, il remarqua en reportant son attention sur elle, que Granger ne s'était de son côté pas défaite de son masque de neutralité.

— La porte de sortie est la même que celle par laquelle vous êtes entrée, cracha-t-il d'un ton de défi.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme considéra la question. Puis baissa la tête dans un apparent signe de soumission qui laissa penser qu'elle s'avouait vaincue. Aussi le sorcier écarquilla-t-il des yeux stupéfaits quand il la vit ranger consciencieusement ses affaires. Il se redressa ensuite en même temps qu'elle se releva et leurs regards se rencontrèrent comme se croise le fer.

— Inutile de me raccompagner, finit-elle par grincer en le contournant.

D'un geste vif, il la retint par le bras à son passage à côté de lui.

— Trois heures de retenue, il me faudra au moins ça pour me prononcer sur la punition appropriée à votre attitude inacceptable. Vous vous présenterez ici à 20h et je vous conseille d'être ponctuelle.

— Si c'est ce que vous voulez… mais il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre après.

Profitant qu'il soit décontenancé, elle se dégagea avec souplesse de sa prise, traversa la pièce et la quitta, laissant un Snape bouche bée derrière elle. Réalisant tout à coup qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il resserra rageusement les pans de sa cape autour de lui et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau en jurant d'impuissance. Il entreprit alors de corriger des devoirs pendant que ses élèves s'exerçaient à lancer le sort qu'il leur avait enseigné en début de cours. Car si ceux-ci l'avaient dévisagé un moment, la menace d'un retrait de points à leur maison les avait fait renoncer à continuer plus longtemps pour plutôt travailler. Il relut et ratura ses copies plus que d'ordinaire, sa concentration étant mise à mal par son questionnement sur le sens de la dernière phrase prononcée par Granger. Et c'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'il libéra sa classe à la fin de l'heure.


	3. 2

**Note d'auteur** : le chapitre 1 servait d'introduction rapide, le chapitre 2 annonce directement la couleur de la suite...

* * *

**2.** — PARDON ?!

Snape faillit s'étouffer de stupeur devant l'effronterie de son élève.

— Vous avez très bien entendu ce que je viens de dire, professeur. Et comme je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'aimerais autant que vous ne me fassiez pas perdre plus de temps.

Alors qu'il allait lui retirer au moins une année de points, ses jambes plièrent toutes seules, le faisant s'agenouiller à ses pieds sur le sol de sa salle de classe.

— Quand je te dis « à genoux », tu te mets à genoux, lança-t-elle en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Il tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Pire, ses bras se plaquèrent d'eux-mêmes le long de son corps.

— Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer ! gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui l'étonna lui-même.

Elle s'accroupit avec grâce face à lui de façon à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

— Ne me dis pas que tu durcis déjà ? souffla-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur en lui empoignant franchement les testicules à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Severus, Severus, Severus, tsss…

— Vous êtes sous _Imperium_, haleta-t-il tandis qu'elle malaxait sa bosse du bout des doigts tout en frottant sa paume contre celle-ci.

— Si ça peut t'aider de le croire, lâcha-t-elle en lui ôtant lentement la robe de sorcier avant de se redresser pour retirer la sienne, qui recouvrait son uniforme d'étudiante, avec la même lenteur.

Pendant qu'elle lançait sort de silence et de verrouillage sur la salle, il essaya plusieurs informulés qui n'eurent aucun effet et dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était totalement à sa merci.

— Allez-vous au moins me dire ce que vous comptez me faire ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

— J'ai un peu plus de six ans d'humiliation à rattraper, fit-elle en revenant doucement vers lui.

Il se sentit bouillir de rage.

— Alors, c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Vous voulez prendre votre revanche sur moi ?

— Pas seulement. Vous m'avez aussi beaucoup appris pendant toutes ces années et c'est maintenant à mon tour de vous apprendre quelques petites choses…

— Vous n'êtes décidément qu'une insupportable petite sotte prétentieuse ! éructa-t-il avec colère. Que pourriez-vous bien apprendre à un homme de vingt ans votre ainé qu'il ne sache pas déjà ?

Indifférente à ces attaques, la sorcière alla se saisir d'une chaise qu'elle vint placer à une certaine distance devant lui et s'y assit.

— On ne parle pas de ce que pourrait apprendre n'importe quelle fille à n'importe quel homme. On parle de ce qu'Hermione Granger va apprendre à Severus Snape. En l'occurrence, je vais t'apprendre à m'obéir comme tu m'as appris à t'obéir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Vous allez plutôt exécuter mon ordre de cesser tout cela immédiatement !

Lorsqu'il la vit écarter suggestivement les jambes, il se mit à déglutir péniblement.

— Je veux que tu te penches et que tu empoignes les pieds avant de ma chaise.

— Et puis quoi encore, pauvre folle ?!

L'instant suivant, le sorcier se retrouva à basculer en avant et à prendre fermement en main les barres de bois, ses genoux toujours rivés au sol.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama-t-il en levant un regard affolé vers la jeune femme.

— Mes pouvoirs ont, disons, « évolué » depuis la Bataille, répondit-elle évasivement en resserrant ses genoux de chaque côté de sa tête, qu'elle guida sous sa jupe où elle la garda prise en étau.

— Grang… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre subitement à la vue de son sexe dévêtu.

Bientôt, Snape vit les mains de son élève glisser le long de son bassin jusqu'au niveau de son intimité. Et alors que ses doigts s'y activaient sous ses yeux, il se mit à spontanément monter et descendre les siens, toujours serrés autour des pieds de chaise, tandis qu'il durcissait de plus en plus.

— Oh… oh… mmpf… mmpf… gémit bruyamment son élève en s'avançant sur sa chaise dans ses tortillements, faisant glisser le visage du sorcier entre ses cuisses.

— Merde, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! grogna-t-il désespérément, l'érection douloureuse.

Il remercia Merlin lorsque la jeune femme retira ses mains et que celle-ci lui agrippa les cheveux de l'une d'elles pour lui renverser la tête en arrière, lui éloignant les yeux de son sexe et le nez de son odeur, mais alors, son regard se posa sur le liquide coulant sur l'autre et il échappa un soupir plaintif.

— C'est ça que tu veux ? l'interrogea-t-elle aussitôt en agitant ses doigts humides sous son nez.

Comme il acquiesça involontairement, elle lui saisit l'arrière du crâne à deux mains, se réavança un peu plus tout en le rapprochant de son intimité, le laissant croire qu'il pourrait y glisser la langue. Puis elle se leva et l'enjamba, allant ensuite se placer derrière sa chaise.

— Va le chercher toi-même, articula-t-elle, décortiquant chaque mot en la poussant vers lui.

Ayant réalisé ce qu'elle entendait par là, il eut le souffle coupé.

— JAMAIS, s'écria-t-il avec hargne. JE NE FERAI JAMAIS _ÇA_!

— Oh si, tu vas le faire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'au point où tu en es, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que tu ne sois prêt à n'importe quoi pour me goûter. Y compris à ça.

Il voulût répliquer qu'elle avait tort. Sauf qu'elle avait raison. Car il ne pouvait plus entendre dans sa tête que l'écho de la pulsation de son membre et sa bouche se remplissait progressivement de salive.

— Allez ! le pressa-t-elle en rapprochant un peu plus la chaise de lui.

Se redressant sur ses genoux, il se pencha en avant et, après avoir adressé un regard courroucé, se mit à lécher avidement les gouttes qu'elle avait laissées sur l'assise, les yeux fermés. Une sorte de ronronnement gronda dans sa gorge quand elle lui caressa les cheveux trempés de sueur.

— En voilà, un bon garçon.

Celui-ci ne s'aperçut qu'elle était partie qu'au son de la porte se refermant derrière elle. Retrouvant alors sa liberté de mouvement, il s'empressa de déboutonner son pantalon et tout aussi hâtivement, tira de son boxer son sexe turgescent qu'il caressa frénétiquement. A l'allure effrénée où allaient ses va-et-vient, il ne tarda pas à jouir dans un cri haineux : « LA GARCE ! »


	4. 3

**3.** — Honteux ! se fustigea-t-il lui-même.

N'ayant pas de cours à donner ce matin-là, Snape faisait les cent pas dans son salon privé, ressassant encore et encore son déshonneur pendant la retenue de la veille. Il avait beau considérer les choses sous tous les angles, il en revenait toujours au même double point : non seulement, il avait été humilié par Granger mais en plus, il avait pris du plaisir à l'être. Un comportement sexuel qui ne lui ressemblait pas car les ayant rejoints à l'adolescence, il s'était éveillé à la sexualité auprès des mangemorts qui lui avait appris qu'un homme digne de ce nom prenait ce qu'il avait à prendre des femmes, qu'elles soient d'accord ou non. Alors forcément, d'avoir autant bandé d'être asservi par l'une d'elles, élève de surcroît, avait porté un sacré coup à son image de mâle dominant. Face à cette situation dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver, il se sentait totalement désemparé.

— C'était un accident, Severus, ça ne se renouvellera pas, s'efforça-t-il finalement de se persuader.

Pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'après-midi, l'enseignant prit soin de ne jamais se tenir trop près de la Gryffondor ni même de lui adresser la parole, espérant fébrilement qu'elle ne les mettrait pas tous les deux dans il ne savait quelle position gênante. N'ayant remarqué chez elle aucun signe trahissant cette intention durant la première heure, il aborda la seconde plus détendu. L'oubliant presque, il était en train d'expliquer à un élève, dont il avait saisi la baguette, comment la tenir correctement en lançant son sort quand le souvenir de sa propre main autour de son sexe après le petit numéro de Granger émergea dans sa mémoire. Assez expérimenté pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci ne lui était pas revenu en tête naturellement, il se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme, qu'il surprit alors en train de le fixer intensément, sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

— Même heure qu'hier ? devança-t-elle l'annonce de sa retenue.

— N'espérez pas que… commença-t-il tout en remarquant les regards incrédules braqués sur lui.

— Aucune chance, affirma-t-elle avec assurance. L'espoir, c'est pour ceux qui doutent…

En saisissant le sous-entendu, le sorcier réprima un frisson. Il était fermement décidé à ne pas laisser cette nouvelle retenue se dérouler comme la précédente et à remettre l'effrontée à sa place sans ménagement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle de classe, quelques heures plus tard, il l'accueillit donc d'un _petrificus totalus_ qui resta sans effet. Il enchaîna alors avec un _stupefix_ puis un _sectum sempra_ qui ne fonctionnèrent pas davantage. Tout comme l'inutile _finite incantatem _ avec lequel il voulut annuler les sorts de verrouillage et de silence qu'elle avait à nouveau lancé sur la salle.

— Pour moi, ta baguette n'est qu'un bout de bois ordinaire et tes informulés, de vulgaires pensées, lui fit-elle remarquer en s'approchant de lui d'un pas lent.

— Merci, j'avais remarqué ! s'énerva-t-il en reculant à mesure qu'elle avançait. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que l'évolution de mes pouvoirs m'a rendue insensible aux sorts jetés sur moi. Ne me demande pas comment, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour faire ce que je veux que tu fasses.

Comme elle s'immobilisa, il en fit autant et les deux se jaugèrent longuement du regard.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier mais ce qu'il s'est passé ne se reproduira plus jamais, finit-il par affirmer d'un ton sec en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Snape tint cette position autoritaire un moment face à elle puis tomba à quatre pattes, écarquillant les yeux et hoquetant de surprise dans sa chute.

— Granger, laissez-moi me remettre debout ! S'égosilla-t-il en essayant de se lever, sans succès.

Restant sourde à ses cris, la sorcière vint s'accroupir devant l'enseignant dont la tête se releva.

— Tu vas plutôt rester bien gentiment comme ça pendant que je t'explique les règles.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais jouer à votre petit jeu pervers ?

Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui agrippe les cheveux pour la lui immobiliser.

— Je viendrai ici trois fois par semaine : les… lundi, jeudi et dimanche, à cette même heure. Tu seras en train de m'attendre à genoux chaque fois que je passerai cette porte. Tu ne me toucheras à aucun moment, sauf si je t'y autorise. Et tu obéiras à tous les ordres que je te donnerai.

— Et je devrai vous appeler « maîtresse », pendant que vous y êtes ? siffla-t-il entre les dents.

— Non. Tu devras m'appeler « professeur ».

Scié par son audace, il resta un instant bouche bée avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour assouvir vos fantasmes de débauchée !

— Tu dis ça mais tu as bien dû te branler comme un forcené après notre petite séance d'hier…

Elle se redressa et alla s'asseoir au-dessus de lui, fesses entre ses omoplates et jambes passées par-dessus ses épaules. Si bien que ses pieds se posèrent dans l'espace séparant les mains du sorcier, toujours fixées à plat sur le sol. Impuissant, celui-ci sentit son entrejambe vibrer à cette installation.

— Je parie que tu commences à durcir, ricana-t-elle en se mettant à glisser d'avant en arrière.

Dans une tentative désespérée d'empêcher que son excitation ne grandisse encore, il remua la tête pour échapper à son bassin qui, dénudé sous sa jupe, frottait de plus en plus furieusement contre sa nuque en sueur. Mais, en vain. Il aggrava même son cas puisque la jeune femme se mit à gémir pour finir par ruisseler sur son cou, lui arrachant des soupirs frustrés et achevant de tendre son membre.

— Et maintenant ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que la sorcière se levait de son dos.

— Tu vas pouvoir te soulager, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. On est mardi, je reviendrai donc après-demain. Et toi aussi. Pas parce que Je le veux, mais parce que Tu le voudras.

— Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ?

— Tu trouveras toi-même la réponse à cette question.

Comme la veille, il retrouva sa liberté de mouvement à sa sortie et arracha presque les vêtements bloquant l'accès à son sexe turgide. Refermant une main autour de celui-ci, il glissa l'autre dans son cou pour récupérer sur ses doigts les traces laissées par la sorcière. Et c'est en les léchant qu'il commença les allées et venues qui le firent bientôt jouir dans un autre cri haineux : « SALE GARCE ! »


	5. 4

**4.** — LUCIUS ! appela Snape en passant la porte du manoir Malfoy.

Démuni par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, le sorcier s'était fait porté pâle le lendemain, se sentant incapable d'assurer ses cours et éprouvant le besoin de se confier à son meilleur et unique ami. Celui-ci l'accueillit à bras ouverts avec une significative mine d'après-baise qui lui fit repenser au fait qu'il avait de son côté dû gâcher deux érections prometteuses entre ses mains. Son estomac se noua violemment de jalousie tandis qu'alors qu'ils échangeaient une brutale accolade typiquement masculine, une séduisante femme débraillée et décoiffée passa près d'eux pour quitter la demeure.

— Tu sais que tu as la tête du mec qui n'a pas tiré un coup depuis trop longtemps, Sev ?

L'enseignant soupira d'agacement.

— Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis là, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

— Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu n'es pas mon genre…

N'appréciant pas la plaisanterie, contrairement à lui, Snape fit perdre son air amusé à Lucius en le fusillant immédiatement du regard.

— Viens t'installer dans le salon et raconte-moi, lança alors son ami en retrouvant son sérieux.

Une fois dans la pièce, ils s'assirent face à face dans l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir entourant une table basse sur laquelle le maitre de maison fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres. Snape le laissa les remplir et prit celui qu'il lui tendait avant de commencer son récit.

— Eh bien, ça a dû être fabuleux de la prendre après ça ! s'enthousiasma son ami quand il eut fini.

Cette remarque fit se renfrogner le sorcier qui se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

— En fait, elle est partie en me laissant derrière elle en pleine érection, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Ouch, plutôt couillue la petite ! Enfin, si on peut dire.

— Je ne te parle même pas de l'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvé…

— Tu ne devais pas être beau à voir, mon pauvre ami !

L'enseignant émit un petit rire jaune avant de répondre froidement.

— Je me demande si elle ne m'a pas lancé un sort, fait prendre une potion ou je ne sais pas quoi, parce que j'ai dû me masturber aussi furieusement qu'un vulgaire puceau pour me soulager.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu besoin d'avoir recours à ce genre d'artifices.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Ça me semble évident : tu prends du plaisir dans la soumission.

_—_ Avec une élève de septième année ? C'est impossible, il y a forcément une autre explication.

— Au contraire, elle est plus jeune, plus petite et plus légère que toi. Autrement dit, elle n'a pas du tout le profil pour dominer un homme comme toi et c'est pour ça que ça t'excite autant ! Sans parler de l'interdit…

Snape considéra ces paroles en avalant une rasade de whisky.

— Tu as été formé au sexe de la même façon que moi et ça ne te choque pas ?

— Je me fiche complètement de ce qui te la fait lever, du moment que tu la lèves. Parce que ce n'est pas bon pour des types comme nous de la laisser pendre… Et tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui est cette demoiselle qui a tellement de suite dans les idées ?

La lueur lubrique passant dans les yeux de Lucius agaça profondément le sorcier qui décida de mettre fin aux arrières pensées concupiscentes qu'il le soupçonnait d'avoir. Tout en s'apercevant qu'il avait suffit que celui-ci s'intéresse à ladite élève pour qu'il le voie tout à coup comme un rival.

— Non, tu en sais déjà largement assez.

— Dis plutôt que tu veux la garder pour toi…

— Si je dois me retrouver à ramper à ses pieds, je veux au moins être le seul à le faire.

Son ami ricana contre le bord de son verre qui tinta légèrement au contact de ses dents.

— Ce qui ne veut absolument pas dire que j'ai décidé de le faire !

— Toi, peut-être pas, mais une certaine partie de ton anatomie, si…

Suivant le regard appuyé de Lucius, Snape baissa le sien sur son entrejambe et soupira de lassitude en voyant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

— Si rien que d'en parler te fait autant d'effet, tu devrais peut-être prendre quelques cours avec Lax. Histoire d'être prêt pour ta prochaine séance…

Ayant entendu son nom, le Lax en question se rua dans le salon. Il vint se planter entre les pieds de l'enseignant et posa les pattes avant de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour s'aider à hisser sa tête au niveau de la sienne et lui aboyer au visage en battant la queue.

— On dirait qu'il a reconnu son congénère ! s'amusa Lucius alors que Snape, l'air écœuré, détournait les yeux pour ne plus regarder le chien haletant qui finit par s'écarter de lui. Ici, Lax !

Le maître de l'animal le caressa sous le regard honteux du sorcier qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la main de Granger sur ses cheveux et sa voix lui disant qu'il était un « bon garçon ».

— Je refuse de devenir… ça.

— C'est un Chien. Toi, tu es un Homme. Donc à moins que qu'elle ne te lance un sort de transformation, ce qui serait sûrement beaucoup trop facile pour elle, tu ne peux pas réellement le devenir.

A son retour dans ses appartements et pour le restant de la journée, les pensées de Snape lui battirent l'esprit, devenant de plus en plus indistinctes à force d'indécision et d'alcool. Il passa le jeudi qui suivit dans un agréable état de flou généralisé, n'ayant volontairement pas pris de potion pour soigner sa gueule de bois afin que l'inconfort physique lui fasse oublier l'approche de la soirée. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas cours avec les Gryffondor ce jour-là. Mais à son grand désespoir, il aperçut Granger au détour d'un couloir. Assise sur le bord d'un renfoncement de mur, et visiblement sans se rendre compte qu'il l'observait, elle triturait sa cravate, l'enroulant autour de sa main et l'y faisant glisser, allumant en lui le feu d'un désir qui le fit se rendre dans sa salle de classe à l'heure convenue, et à s'y agenouiller, braquant le regard sur la poignée en attendant qu'elle tourne sur elle-même.


	6. 5

Réponse à "Guest" : Inhabituel, c'est le mot. Et cette position de soumis n'est pas si insensée que ça... Merci à toi !

* * *

**5.** — Reste à genoux ! s'exclama Granger quand, à son entrée dans la pièce, elle le surprit en train de commencer à se relever dans un sursaut de dignité.

Et le sorcier de s'effondrer lourdement au sol sitôt ces mots prononcés.

— Dommage, tu étais si bien parti… soupira-t-elle en allant tranquillement s'asseoir à son habituelle place d'élève. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Les erreurs sont inévitables en phase d'apprentissage.

— Ne vous faîtes surtout pas d'idées sur mes intentions, insupportable idiote ! cracha-t-il d'une voix venimeuse en tournant la tête vers elle. Je ne suis venu que pour vous ordonner de me libérer de l'emprise que vous avez sur moi, mentit-il en espérant se montrer suffisamment convaincant pour qu'elle le croie.

Il se crispa considérablement devant l'air amusé qu'elle afficha alors.

— Cette « emprise », comme tu dis, ne fonctionne que parce que Tu le veux, Sev.

— Vous avez perdu l'esprit si vous pensez vraiment que je veuille de ça !

— De ça quoi ?

— Vous voyez très bien ce dont je parle !

— Non, il va falloir que tu t'exprimes plus clairement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que la colère montait dangereusement en lui.

— Je ne veux pas que vous me forciez à être à genoux devant vous ou à quatre pattes en dessous. Je ne veux pas que vous m'obligiez à vous regarder vous toucher ou à vous entendre gémir. Je ne veux pas que vous me réduisiez à l'impuissance pour vous servir de mon corps comme d'un… d'un… non…

Une sensation dans la partie basse de son anatomie le fit s'interrompre avant la fin de sa phrase.

— Vous l'avez fait exprès, espèce de… salope ! s'écria-t-il avec rage en pressant fermement ses mains jointes contre son entrejambe comme dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de gonfler à ce contact.

— Je me demande bien qui est la salope entre la personne qui se contente d'écouter sagement et l'autre qui, elle, durcit en lui parlant. De ce qu'elle ne veut surtout pas qu'on lui fasse, en plus.

— Vous êtes allée créer un nouveau charme aphrodisiaque et vous prenez un malin plaisir à le tester sur « le bâtard graisseux qui ne doit pas baiser souvent vu son physique », c'est ça ? Et la suite ce sera quoi ? Potter et Weasley vont surgir dans la pièce pour me photographier dans je ne sais quelle position humiliante et ils tapisseront les murs du château avec le cliché ?

Elle éclata d'un rire qui s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé et l'applaudit un instant.

— Très divertissant. Maintenant, retire tes mains de là.

— Je vais informer la directrice de ce qu'il se passe, Granger, l'avertit-il d'un ton menaçant alors que ses bras se tendaient d'eux-mêmes en arrière, aussi raides que des javelots suspendus en vol.

— Oh, vraiment ? Tu vas aller le dire à ta maman ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire exactement ? Qu'une de tes septième année te met à ses pieds et que ça te fait bander comme un clébard en rut ?

Le sorcier se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en prenant conscience de l'ampleur du piège dans lequel elle l'avait méthodiquement fait tomber. Il étira sa nuque courbaturée d'être contraint de tourner la tête sur le côté pour s'adresser à la jeune femme installée en face de son profil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher en venant ici ce soir ?

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je suis venu vous faire renoncer à cette folie.

— Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu m'as vue, tout à l'heure, avec ma cravate à la main ?

Le sorcier peinant à déglutir, elle prit manifestement cette difficulté pour un aveu et continua.

— Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui t'a attiré, non, c'est ce à quoi ça t'a fait penser, n'est-ce-pas ? Réponds-moi quand je te parle !

La traction exercée sur ses bras s'intensifiant, il serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur.

— Oui, finit-il par souffler, ne pouvant la supporter plus longtemps.

La force du tiraillement se mit à diminuer progressivement, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait raugmenter à n'importe quel moment.

— Bien. Dis-moi à quoi ça t'a fait penser, je veux t'entendre le dire.

— A la passer autour de votre cou pour vous étrangler avec ! répondit-il dans un regain de colère.

Sa tête bascula en arrière, redirigeant son regard sur le plafond. Ne pouvant plus qu'entendre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, il perçut un bruit de raclement de chaise puis de pas. Le visage de son élève apparut ensuite dans son champ de vision. Comme elle se tenait penchée sur lui, il pouvait la voir se défaire de sa cravate rouge et or.

— Pour le moment, tes petites rebellions m'amusent mais fais bien attention à ce qu'elles ne finissent pas par m'ennuyer ou tu pourrais le regretter, dit-elle en entourant chaque extrémité de sa cravate autour d'une main, l'étirant entre les deux d'un coup sec.

Elle lui glissa la partie ainsi tendue à l'arrière du crâne et s'en servit pour lui redresser la tête.

— Autre chose : je te conseille aussi fortement d'abandonner cette manie de me mentir quand je te demande quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant davantage. A quoi ça t'a fait penser ?

— A vous, l'utilisant pour me masturber, avoua-t-il, ne pensant plus qu'à en finir.

— Combien de fois vais-je devoir te rappeler de t'exprimer plus clairement ?

Son érection devenue assez préoccupante pour lui obscurcir les pensées, il s'entendit vaguement lui poser une question qui sembla inimaginable à sa propre oreille.

— Si je vous dis comment, vous le ferez ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop implorant à son goût.

— Essaie toujours, éluda-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

— Vous la nouiez autour de mon sexe et l'entouriez de votre main pour le frotter avec.

Souriant de satisfaction, elle lui déboutonna le pantalon, qu'elle fit glisser sur ses cuisses puis lui abaissa le boxer, dévoilant son membre dressé autour duquel elle noua sa cravate tandis qu'il la regardait faire avec impatience, sa respiration s'accélérant dans l'attente. Mais elle s'en alla ensuite.


	7. 6

Réponse à Slne : xD, merci ^^

* * *

**6.** — MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! jurait Snape en frictionnant son sexe avec la cravate de la Gryffondor comme un possédé.

Lorsqu'il se déversa dans un râle et qu'il fixa son regard voilé sur le morceau de tissu en train d'être souillé par sa semence, le sorcier manqua de jouir à nouveau. Etant presque vide, il s'appliqua donc à extraire jusqu'à la dernière goutte qu'il contenait encore. Dans un état second, il fourra l'objet dans une de ses poches et rejoignit ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il trouva un maigre réconfort à l'idée d'avoir deux jours de répit. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait les Gryffondor en cours, le lendemain après-midi. Affalé dans son sofa, il vida toute une bouteille de whisky pur feu et finit par s'endormir en position assise, comme il s'en rendit compte en se réveillant courbaturé du dos.

— Elle va le payer, lâcha-t-il pour lui-même, l'idée de la prendre de force pour lui faire passer l'envie de le dominer, lui étant venue en tête au réveil.

Le sorcier avait toujours répugné à violer pendant les sauteries durant lesquelles les autres mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Mais là, c'était différent, Granger avait fait de lui une victime et il se devait d'inverser les rôles s'il voulait pouvoir à nouveau se regarder dans une glace sans se dégoûter. En l'asservissant comme elle s'était permise de le faire, son élève avait réduit à néant l'éthique de l'enseignant qui se sentit par conséquent tout à fait libre de lui rendre la pareille, à sa façon. Après le cours, qu'elle n'avait curieusement pas cherché à perturber, il la suivit dans les couloirs, la suspectant de temps à autre de s'être aperçue de sa présence mais sans pouvoir en être tout à fait sûr. Comme elle allait immanquablement passer devant la Salle sur Demande, il pressa le pas pour remonter à sa hauteur à ce moment là. Il la saisit ensuite violemment par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans la pièce qui se changea alors en une chambre digne des pires Snuff Movies. Il détourna les yeux de ce décor dont il espérait désespérément qu'il n'était pas apparu pour lui mais pour la jeune femme puisqu'ils étaient entrés en même temps.

— Décidément, vous êtes plein de surprises, monsieur ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en allant flâner dans la salle, le frôlant au passage. Dommage que le temps d'une de nos séances ne soit pas encore venu… souffla-t-elle en faisant traîner des mains baladeuses sur les divers accessoires trônant ici et là.

— VOUS avez fait apparaître cet endroit ! lui lança-t-il d'un ton mi-accusateur mi-plaintif.

— Du tout… répondit-elle distraitement sans même le regarder, occupée à observer le lieu.

Décidant de passer à l'acte, il se jeta par surprise sur elle qui tomba à la renverse sous son poids. Se retrouvant allongé au-dessus d'elle sur le sol, il lui plaqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête d'une main et de l'autre, dégagea son membre qu'il glissa sous sa jupe et frotta contre sa culotte.

— Alors, ça vient ? grinça-t-elle alors qu'il s'acharnait à essayer de se provoquer une érection.

— Non… haleta-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'y arriverait définitivement pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

— Que vous ne voulez pas me prendre de force. Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser.

Il se releva dans la précipitation, la tête lui tournant de s'être mis debout trop vite, et s'éloigna de la sorcière, qui, restant étendue à terre, se redressa sur les coudes.

— C'est un cauchemar… je vais me réveiller… et m'apercevoir que rien de tout ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé… attendez… mais, oui… vous êtes un succube !

— Une théorie aussi fausse que l'_Imperium_. Mais encore une fois, si ça vous aide de le croire…

Le sorcier se retourna et se prit le visage dans les mains en priant pour que Merlin intervienne. Tout son corps se crispa à la seconde où Granger vint se presser dans son dos, lui enserrant la taille.

— Je ne vous prendrai pas, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura-t-il faiblement contre ses doigts.

— Il y a peu de chances, en effet, confirma-t-elle d'un ton presque compatissant. Mais qui sait ?

— Est-ce qu'au moins vous me soulagerez vous-même ?

— Non plus. A part peut-être quelques fois, en récompense de m'avoir bien obéi.

L'image du chien de Lucius lui revenant en tête à ce choix de mots, Snape décrocha brutalement les bras qui l'encerclaient et les repoussa d'un geste rageur avant de quitter la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui, sans que son élève ne tente quoique ce soit pour le retenir.

— RETENUE AVEC RUSARD ! lança-t-il à Ginny Weasley, qui eut le malheur de croiser son chemin.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla la concernée. J'ai rien fait ! s'indigna-t-elle.

— MOI NON PLUS ET _Ç_A NE M'EMPECHE POURTANT PAS D'ETRE RETENU !

— Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

**— **ÇA IRAIT MIEUX SI VOTRE FOUTUE MEILLEURE AMIE ETAIT MORTE PENDANT LA BATAILLE !

La rousse écarquilla de grands yeux ronds qui se remplirent de larmes et le sorcier la regarda, avec satisfaction, se ruer dans la direction des toilettes des filles en sanglotant. Ce qui eut le mérite de détourner son attention de son « complexe de Granger ». Remarquant cela, il passa ses nerfs sur la maison de celle-ci et retira des points à Gryffondor à tour de bras au cours du restant de la journée. Si bien que la Directrice se présenta le lendemain à ses appartements pour obtenir des explications.

— Je tiens seulement à ce qu'ils ne se croient pas tout permis comme leurs célèbres prédécesseurs.

Mc Gonagall le considéra, levant les yeux au-dessus de ses lunettes à la manière de Dumbledore.

— Vous vous êtes toujours montré injuste avec eux, ce n'est pas nouveau, lui fit-elle remarquer de son habituel ton sec. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt votre attitude générale de ces derniers jours…

— C'est-à-dire ? l'incita-t-il à détailler malgré sa crainte grandissante d'entendre la suite.

— Il semblerait que miss Granger soit impliquée… commença-t-elle avec circonspection.

— Ça pour l'être, elle l'est ! ne put-il s'empêcher de la couper. Mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

Remarquant l'air effaré de sa collègue, il s'inquiéta d'en avoir trop dit et la raccompagna à la porte en lui assurant qu'il avait seulement besoin de repos. Un repos qu'il ne s'accorda nullement puisqu'il passa le restant du samedi et tout le dimanche à réfléchir à un moyen de résister à l'emprise de son élève. Celui-ci consista à se masturber durement juste avant de se rendre dans sa salle de classe.


	8. 7

**7.** — C'est fini, Granger ! annonça-t-il fièrement à l'entrée de la jeune femme devant laquelle ses jambes le firent tomber à genoux.

— Tu t'es vidé avant de venir et alors quoi ? lâcha-t-elle sans montrer aucun signe de contrariété. Tu seras toujours à mes pieds quand ton temps de récupération sera passé.

La sorcière passa à côté de lui en prenant soin de ne pas se retrouver à portée de ses bras encore libres de leurs mouvements, contrairement au bas de son corps. Et à sa manière d'éprouver visiblement de l'intérêt pour l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau professoral, Snape devina qu'une nouvelle idée perverse prenait forme dans son esprit.

— Un jour, je vous la mettrai si puissamment que vous aurez l'impression d'en crever, la menaça-t-il en retroussant les lèvres dans une expression haineuse.

Elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ou alors, je te la briserai entre mes cuisses, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, sans le regarder.

Dans un irrépressible frisson, il se fit remarquer à lui-même l'impossibilité physique de la chose. Puis se souvint avec inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait plus jurer de rien maintenant que les pouvoirs de son élève avaient évolué sans qu'il ne connaisse l'étendue exacte de ses nouvelles capacités.

— Au fait, comment se porte Lucius ?

Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de les hausser.

— D'accord, cette fois, j'y suis. Vous avez manigancé tout ça à deux. Ce qui explique pourquoi ma situation l'amusait tant sans le choquer… ça lui ressemble bien de monter ce genre de coup tordu… J'avoue que je me demande comment il s'est assuré une telle complicité de votre part, par contre…

Elle fit bruyamment claquer sa langue contre son palais, lui faisant interrompre son monologue.

— Tu es définitivement prêt à imaginer n'importe quoi pour ne pas admettre que ça ne tient qu'à toi. Je sais que tu es allé le voir comme j'ai su que tu t'étais branlé après notre premier échange ou que tu m'avais vue avec ma cravate. Je sais absolument tout ce qui te passe par la tête, y compris ce dont tu n'as même pas conscience toi-même, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu me céderas à chaque fois.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de savoir tout ça ?

— Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même, Sev. Je suis là pour t'amener à le faire, pas le faire à ta place.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur la face extérieure de la rampe bordant l'escalier, les descendit le long d'une colonne et pointa sa baguette à sa base, utilisant un sort pour y creuser une cavité. Ses jambes se relevèrent et le guidèrent d'elles-mêmes jusque devant celle-ci, si bien qu'il se retrouva debout de l'autre côté de la marche sur laquelle elle venait de s'asseoir. Ses bras se levèrent et ses mains, se plaçant l'une au-dessus de l'autre, entourèrent la colonne surplombant le creux magiquement créé. Il se rendit alors compte que celui-ci était à la même hauteur que son entrejambe et une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe car il comprit aussitôt ce qui l'attendait.

— Je ne ferai pas ça ! s'énerva-t-il en dardant sur elle un regard courroucé.

Sans prononcer un mot, la jeune femme se leva, passa ses mains sous sa jupe et fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes en se dandinant, sous les yeux du sorcier qui rassembla toute sa détermination pour ne pas céder. Juste après l'avoir retirée, elle s'accroupit pour la lui fourrer violemment dans la bouche, dont les lèvres se scellèrent, l'empêchant de la recracher.

— Voilà qui devrait t'aider à ne plus dire de bêtise. Quand tu auras décidé de t'en empêcher tout seul, je te l'enlèverai. Comme je pense que ça va prendre un moment et que je commence à avoir un peu faim, je vais aller manger un morceau dans la Grande Salle en attendant.

Réalisant qu'elle allait effectivement l'abandonner dans cette position dans laquelle n'importe qui pourrait le surprendre n'importe quand, il grogna et secoua la tête désespérément pour la retenir.

— Ne me laissez pas comme ça !lui transmit-il précipitamment par pensée alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il reprit espoir quand elle fit volte-face à mi-chemin de la porte.

— J'avais prévu de te le dire plus tard mais puisque tu m'as fait changer mes plans, je vais te le dire maintenant : aujourd'hui, je vais rester te regarder pendant que tu jouiras.

Lorsque sitôt la phrase terminée, un spasme agita impérieusement le membre qu'il avait maintenu tranquille jusque là à force de concentration, il se sentit bouillir de colère. Contre elle et lui-même à la fois car si les moyens qu'elle employait pour le stimuler étaient contrariants, qu'il se montre réactif l'était tout autant. Il était toujours écartelé entre l'excitation d'être vu par elle en train de se déverser et la fustigation de ladite excitation au retour de l'élève. Il remarqua immédiatement le filet de liquide blanc légèrement épais gouttant de ses lèvres sur son menton et se raidit un peu plus.

— Je suis arrivée juste à temps pour le dessert, claironna-t-elle. « Fromage blanc ».

Puis, à son passage derrière lui, elle lui baissa pantalon et boxer, délivrant son sexe en semi-érection.

— On va enfin pouvoir commencer, souffla-t-elle lascivement à son oreille après s'être redressée et avant de lui ôter de la bouche le sous-vêtement désormais imbibé de salive.

— Je vous ferai regretter tout ça, espèce de folle à lier ! siffla-t-il entre les dents.

— Si on lie les fous, qui de nous deux l'est, à ton avis ? l'interrogea-t-elle en retournant prendre place sur l'escalier pour s'y asseoir sur la marche qui faisait face au visage de l'enseignant, de l'autre côté de la rampe qui les séparait.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, restée assise, elle réenfila sa culotte en s'assurant bien qu'il pouvait la voir faire.

— C'est tellement bon d'être plongée dans ta salive que j'en mouille, gémit-elle, remuant le bassin et se passant la langue sur la bouche pour la nettoyer des restes de dessert.

Le sorcier échappa un soupir plaintif qui signa sa capitulation, étant désormais complètement bandé et toujours dans l'incapacité physique de se soulager.

— Soit tu le fais, soit tu restes en érection, lui imposa-t-elle le dilemme. Parce que ce soir, je ne te laisserai ni utiliser tes mains ni quitter cette pièce sans avoir joui.


	9. 8

**8.** — Fais-toi croire que c'est l'intérieur de moi ! ordonna Granger avec impatience.

— C'est beaucoup trop froid pour pouvoir l'être ! protesta Snape, irrité par son insistance.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? Peut-être que je suis aussi froide que la pierre.

Il ne l'écouta que distraitement, ses pensées étant centrées sur le canal creusé à la base de la colonne à laquelle il était agrippé et qui se trouvait au même niveau que son sexe tendu. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la sorcière assise devant lui pour s'aider à s'imaginer qu'il était en train de la prendre, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le trouée de la rampe d'escalier, ses traits se crispant de douleur tandis que les aspérités de la pierre dans laquelle l'escalier était taillé éraflaient son membre pulsant. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il ne pût se résoudre à aller plus loin et amorça un mouvement pour se retirer. Mais son bassin le conduisit alors plus en avant, lui arrachant un cri.

— Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as essayé de faire, je vais devoir être moins gentille avec toi.

— Parce que vous pouvez l'être moins, peut-être ?! s'écria-t-il en postillonnant de rage.

— Jusque là, je t'autorisais à me regarder. Mais maintenant, tu vas te regarder faire.

La tête du sorcier se baissa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, le forçant à se voir pénétrer la pierre pendant que ses hanches l'y faisaient aller et venir. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est coupé en deux entre plaisir de la souffrance et souffrance du plaisir qu'il finit par se déverser dans un râle guttural, ne s'apercevant qu'à ce moment là que la jeune femme était descendue de l'escalier et se tenait à côté de lui pour le regarder.

— Là, tu peux te retirer, déclara-t-elle simplement.

S'attendant à récupérer quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un morceau de viande bouillie couvert de sang, il hoqueta d'un mélange de surprise et de soulagement lorsqu'il dégagea un membre intact.

— J'ai très bien senti les éraflures alors comment se peut-il qu'il n'y en ait aucune… pensa-t-il à voix haute avant de réussir à tourner la tête vers elle.

— Tu n'as senti que ce que tu voulais sentir, Sev.

— Pourquoi je voudrais éprouver de la douleur ? s'interrogea-t-il entre deux courtes respirations.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'aida de son épaule pour se hisser plus haut. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ressentit à peine la pression de ses lèvres déposant un baiser sur sa tempe en sueur.

— Tu commences à te poser les bonnes questions, assura-t-elle dans un murmure en faisant glisser sa bouche le long du bord de sa joue pour s'en écarter ensuite. Continue, l'encouragea-t-elle sur le chemin de la sortie.

Comme à chaque fois, Snape retrouva sa liberté de mouvement sitôt qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. D'une série de gestes automatiques, il se rhabilla lentement et allait quitter la pièce à son tour quand il voulut vérifier quelque chose. Pointant sa baguette en direction du trou dans l'escalier, il y lança un _finite_ qui le fit s'éclairer, signe qu'un quelconque sort y avait été activé. Puis en jeta deux autres : l'un pour le nettoyer, l'autre pour le refermer. Après quoi il rejoignit sa chambre, s'effondrant sur son lit et s'endormant à l'instant même où sa tête entra en contact avec son oreiller. A son réveil, il se demanda si Granger avait ensorcelé la cavité rocheuse de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser, partagé entre l'envie de se dire que non, ce qui signifierait qu'il avait pris du plaisir dans une souffrance effective et l'envie de se dire que oui, ce que signifierait qu'il avait pris du plaisir dans une souffrance imaginaire. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il réalisa qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un dégénéré du service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste et se surprit même à envier Lockhart.

— Il faut que je me sorte de là, ce soir.

La journée qui commençait étant un lundi, sa perception du temps devint un implacable décompte. Et chaque minute qu'il passa à enseigner, une perte de temps. Jusqu'à ce que, n'y réfléchissant pourtant pas à ce moment là, une idée lui vint. Comme son élève était là, en train de réfléchir sur l'interrogation surprise qu'il avait décidé de donner à la moitié des septième année dont elle faisait partie aussitôt qu'il l'avait vue entrer dans la salle, l'enseignant profita qu'elle ne le regarde pas pour la dévisager avec attention. A la fin des deux heures et n'ayant pas cours après, il se précipita d'abord dans les cachots, se ruant ensuite dans le laboratoire qui y était situé. Slughorn étant au bureau de celui-ci à son entrée, il lui dit évasivement qu'il devait préparer une potion et celui-ci l'y invita d'un signe de tête. Son collègue resta assis mais lui prêta visiblement un œil curieux pendant qu'il allait et venait d'une étagère à l'autre, ouvrant et fermant les vitrines, récupérant plus ou moins du contenu de tel ou tel bocal, pour rassembler ses ingrédients sur le plan de travail se trouvant au milieu du sous-sol. Après quoi il se plaça volontairement dos au regard inquisiteur et se mit à les couper, aplatir, écraser. Il jeta au fur et à mesure ceux qui étaient prêts dans le chaudron posé devant lui, les mélangeaient puis les laissaient bouillir en préparant les autres, avant de les ajouter à leur tour.

— A moins que je ne me trompe, finit par intervenir la voix de Slughorn derrière lui, c'est une potion anti-impuissance que vous êtes en train de concocter.

En guise d'avertissement de ne pas en dire davantage, Snape émit un raclement de gorge menaçant qui indifféra l'autre homme puisque celui-ci continua de parler, son ton devenant plus grave.

— Or, on ne peut remédier efficacement à la dysfonction érectile qu'en s'attaquant à sa source. Vous savez, mon garçon, avaler cette potion ne vous débarrassera pas des facteurs à l'origine du syndrome et le problème persistera.

Entendre son ancien professeur parler aussi librement de ce sujet embarrassa tellement le sorcier qu'il en échappa sa baguette des mains. S'étant accroupi pour la ramasser, il venait tout juste de la récupérer quand elle glissa à nouveau de ses doigts à la suite d'une question posée par Slughorn :

— Votre incapacité se situe-t-elle dans l'obtention ou le maintien de l'érection ?

Une fois le choc passé, il se saisit enfin définitivement de sa baguette et se redressa. Puis ajouta un ingrédient en le présentant au passage au regard de son collègue toujours installé à son bureau.

— Oh, je vois… fit ce dernier en saisissant visiblement le sens de cet ajout.


	10. 9

**9.** — Vous avez l'air d'avoir oublié que je suis un maître des potions, fit triomphalement remarquer Snape à Granger, dès l'arrivée de celle-ci, le soir même. Et si les sorts ne fonctionnent plus sur vous, les potions, elles, sont toujours efficaces sur moi. J'en ai avalé une d'impuissance et j'en reprendrai autant qu'il le faudra. C'est vraiment fini, cette fois.

Ne se retrouvant pas à genoux malgré lui, le sorcier ferma les yeux pour savourer sa victoire. Ce n'est qu'en ne parvenant pas à les rouvrir qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Le dos et les bras en croix plaqués contre le sol, il se fit chevaucher par la jeune femme avec une telle violence qu'il se débattait sous elle par instinct de survie, dodelinant de la tête sous les à-coups. Leurs corps nus rivés l'un à l'autre par le bassin, il ne pouvait qu'encaisser les montées et descentes qu'elle lui assénait comme des coups et crier sa douleur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et l'air qu'il respirait lui brûlait les poumons. Pourtant, ses hanches se projetaient avec frénésie contre celles qui le frappaient. Lorsque le sexe de la sorcière se resserra autour du sien, il se sentit tellement comprimé qu'il ne parvint pas à jouir, contrairement à elle. C'est alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux, réalisant que rien de ce qu'il avait vu ne s'était passé ailleurs que sous ses paupières closes.

— Tu vas te reprocher d'avoir pris cette potion, lui assura son élève avant de partir.

S'il ne comprit pas sur l'instant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, il finit rapidement par le saisir. Car la scène qu'elle lui avait introduite dans la tête y repassa en boucle. Pendant la nuit, pendant les repas, pendant les cours. Il réalisa petit à petit que cette rediffusion constante tenait du fait que son corps, n'ayant pas pu évacuer son excitation à cause de la potion, l'avait comme assimilée dans l'attente de le pouvoir. Ce qui expliquait également pourquoi ses membres étaient continuellement tendus, ils l'étaient à la place de son membre. Les jours qui le séparèrent du jeudi correspondant à la durée moyenne d'effet du breuvage qu'il avait avalé, c'est épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement qu'il se laissa accabler par une série de constats irrévocables :

- il ne pourrait jamais dévoiler l'existence de ces « séances » à un membre du personnel de l'école.

- il ne pourrait jamais faire exclure mademoiselle-élève-parfaite-que-tous-les-professeurs-adorent.

- il ne pourrait jamais plus se rendre physiquement impuissant sans risquer d'en devenir fou.

- il ne pouvait donc que se soumettre à elle en espérant qu'elle finisse par se lasser.

Le moment venu de se rendre dans sa salle de classe, Snape en prit le chemin comme un condamné celui de l'échafaud et s'y laissa lourdement tomber à genoux face à la porte.

— Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'obéir ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en entrant à son tour.

— Oui, répondit-il d'un ton résigné.

— Oui qui ?

— Oui… Professeur.

A partir de là, il commença à s'habituer à sa condition d'esclave à temps partiel, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle à laquelle Voldemort et Dumbledore l'avait réduit par le passé. Pour peu qu'on retire le caractère sexuel de ce nouvel asservissement, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait été le chien d'autres maîtres avant Granger. En général, elle le laissait tranquille en dehors de leurs séances. A moins bien sûr qu'elle ne considère qu'il ne se soit pas comporté tel qu'il le devait pendant celles-ci et là, il pouvait se retrouver dans les pires situations. Comme la fois où elle l'avait activement masturbé à distance pendant qu'il ouvrait un bal avec la Directrice. Quand au contraire, elle considérait qu'il s'était comporté tel qu'il le devait, elle le faisait jouir de ses propres mains et il prenait tellement de plaisir dans ces moments-là qu'il en avait du mal à marcher durant l'heure qui suivait. Si, au début, il utilisait ses soirées libres pour aller rudoyer des prostituées afin de se venger sur celles-ci des maltraitances qu'il subissait lui-même, il avait progressivement espacé ses excursions jusqu'à y mettre fin. Une décision motivée par le fait que son élève l'avait laissé entendre qu'elle consentirait peut-être à le prendre en elle, un jour, et qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis. Car insidieusement, ce but était devenu le seul et unique de sa vie.

— Vu qu'on est lundi, tu as du te faire bouger le pion hier soir, c'était comment ? lui demanda sans détours son seul confident tandis qu'ils prenaient un verre ensemble à la Tête de Sanglier.

— Tu es obligé d'utiliser cette expression, Lucius ? souffla-il à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu.

— Tu préfères que je dise que tu t'es fait remuer la bite ? s'exclama alors bruyamment son ami qui le couvrit de honte, les autres clients de la Taverne se retournant en effet en murmurant entre eux.

Le coude en appui sur la table, l'enseignant soupira, se mettant une main en visière et pivotant sur sa chaise dans son malaise alors que l'autre sorcier adressait un signe amusé à ceux qui les regardaient.

— Arrête ça ! siffla Snape entre les dents. Quoi ?

— Bah avec tous ceux que tu reçois, je suis étonné que tu saches encore donner des ordres…

— C'est très drôle, ça. Avec un humour pareil, tu devrais te faire engager chez le jumeau Weasley.

— En voilà, une réplique acerbe ! Tu sais, mon ami, je suis content de voir que ta demoiselle ne t'a pas pris la langue en même temps que la queue.

— Au moins, j'ai une régulière pour s'en occuper, moi…

— Touché ! Enfin, ce qui est bien c'est que tu ne t'es pas pris une sang-de-bourbe, cette fois. Hein ?

— Euh… non, évidemment que non ! Mais de quelle sang-de-bourbe tu parles, exactement ?

— De celle que tu voulais mettre dans ton lit et que tu as finalement mise en boîte. Bon, tu devrais y aller où tu vas être en retard.

Le sorcier, qui était en train de penser à Lily Potter, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était effectivement presque l'heure de sa séance. Il s'empressa donc de quitter la Taverne pour retourner au château où il tomba nez à nez avec Granger dans un couloir.

— Je vais marcher plus lentement pour vous permettre d'arriver avant, lui dit-elle alors simplement.


	11. 10

**10.** — Déshabille-toi.

Voulant d'abord protester, Snape ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma ensuite, se ravisant devant le regard inflexible de la jeune femme. Jusque là agenouillé aux pieds de celle-ci, il glissa ses mains dans celles qu'elle lui tendit dans une invitation à se relever et se mit debout.

— Je pourrais te lancer un _divesto_ mais je veux que tu retires tes vêtements toi-même.

— Bien, professeur.

Le sorcier défit lentement les boutons de sa redingote, la fit glisser de ses épaules puis le long de ses bras et la laissa tomber à terre renouvela les mêmes gestes avec sa chemise déboutonna son pantalon, en baissa la braguette, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et le laissa rejoindre le reste. Il dégagea ses pieds du tas de vêtements et enleva chaussettes et chaussures. Après quoi il ne se retrouva plus qu'en boxer.

— Enlève-le aussi.

Sachant que discuter ne l'amènerait à rien de bon, il s'exécuta.

— C'est humiliant, marmonna-t-il une fois complètement nu.

— Précisément, confirma-t-elle dans un hochement de tête satisfait.

La jeune femme le détaillant un long moment de haut en bas, il finit par fermer les yeux pour ne plus la voir faire. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il lui découvrit entre les mains une tenue qu'elle fourra dans les siennes. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour reconnaître les vêtements amples et informes qu'il avait par miracle évité d'avoir à porter. Tandis qu'il les observait, tétanisé par ce qu'ils représentaient, l'image de Black s'imposa à son esprit.

— Pas ça… supplia-t-il faiblement.

— Tu te plaignais d'être nu, tout à l'heure. Maintenant que je te donne de quoi de rhabiller, tu te lamentes encore ! s'exclama violemment la sorcière. Je te rappelle que ma patience a des limites, Sev et je te déconseille de les dépasser à nouveau. A moins que tu veuilles que ça se termine aussi mal que la dernière fois…

Déglutissant péniblement à ce douloureux souvenir, l'enseignant enfila laborieusement le pantalon à rayures grises. Mais hésita à passer la chemise à même motif. Se révélant finalement incapable de le faire, il la garda à la main et resta torse nu, prêt à en subir les conséquences qu'il devinait pénibles. Il sursauta de surprise quand le vêtement disparu d'entre ses doigts pour apparaître sur son corps.

— NON ! s'écria-t-il en essayant furieusement de se l'arracher jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne se mettent en croix, le temps qu'il renonce à continuer. Non…

N'arrivant plus à réfléchir, il la suivit naturellement jusque devant le bureau professoral. Ayant déjà eu à le faire, il y appuya spontanément les avant-bras sur deux lignes parallèles, se penchant dessus.

— Mets ta main droite dans le dos et agrippe l'élastique du pantalon au niveau de ta hanche gauche, fit la jeune femme venue se poster derrière lui.

— Puis-je mettre mon avant-bras gauche de travers, professeur ? lâcha-t-il après avoir fait ce qu'elle venait de lui demander et donc remarqué l'instabilité de sa position.

— Oui, tu peux. C'est même recommandé pour tenir en place pendant la suite.

Sachant qu'il ne devait pas chercher à la regarder quand elle se plaçait hors de son champ de vision, il fixa un point devant lui en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui réserver cette fois-ci. Le son familier d'un cliquetis de métal lui donna un violent soubresaut, le ramenant des années en arrière. Et quand la sorcière lui abattit brutalement la lanière de cuir de sa ceinture entre les omoplates, le mot qui sortit tout seul de sa bouche dans un cri ne fût pas « Granger » mais « papa ».

— Tu veux que je recommence, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Ouiii, souffla-t-il en se surprenant lui-même.

— A chaque coup, tu vas réfléchir un peu plus à la raison pour laquelle tu veux en recevoir un autre.

Tandis qu'elle lui frappait le dos encore et encore et mis à part le fait qu'il se sentait de plus en plus excité, le sorcier eut l'impression d'être retourné dans son corps d'enfant. Au fur et à mesure, il retrouva également son état mental d'alors, oubliant l'érection qui l'étirait.

— Est-ce que tu penses que papa doit te faire ça ? l'interrogea la voix de son élève qui se transforma à son oreille en celle de son père.

— … Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— … Parce que je le mérite.

— Pourquoi ?

— … Parce que je n'ai rien fait pour t'empêcher de tuer maman.

Son aveu fit fondre Snape en larmes comme le petit garçon qu'il était redevenu. Il s'assit sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots et sursauta quand la jeune femme, venue s'agenouiller près de lui, le prit dans les bras pour l'y bercer jusqu'au retour de l'adulte qu'il était.

— Tu y es presque… chuchota-t-elle doucement en lui appuyant la tête contre sa poitrine.

— Je veux éprouver de la douleur parce que je veux être puni, déclara-t-il en même temps qu'il le comprit. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore que j'apprenne, professeur ?

Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux humides vers elle, la sorcière lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

— Je veux que tu apprennes de quoi tu veux être puni, Sev.

— Eh bien, de la mort de ma mère, répondit-il dans un murmure.

— Non, ce n'est plus ça.

Comme elle se leva, l'enseignant enfreignit une règle en la saisissant par le bras alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher sans son autorisation, voulant l'empêcher de s'en aller.

— Tu t'es souvenu de pourquoi tu voulais que ton père te fasse souffrir, dit-elle en se dégageant de sa prise. Tu dois te souvenir de pourquoi tu veux que je te fasse souffrir, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Pour ceux/celles qui sont encore là, rendez-vous ce soir vers 20h pour la publication du dernier chapitre ^^


	12. 11

**11**. — Comment ça, c'est « Granger » ? demanda Lucius avec une extrême circonspection.

Dans un état proche du manque, Snape croisa les bras pour immobiliser ses mains tremblantes sous ses aisselles. Ses pieds se mirent alors à remuer sous sa chaise, comme pour prendre le relai.

— Elle n'est pas venue hier soir et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. Elle ne peut pas changer les règles comme ça… elle ne peut pas… deux jours à attendre avant la prochaine séance c'est trop long, je ne tiendrai jamais…

L'autre homme, qui venait d'arriver et ne s'était donc pas encore assis à sa table, alla plutôt se placer près de lui pour lui poser avec précaution une main fraternelle sur l'épaule, la mine grave.

— Mais, Sev… Granger est morte la nuit de la Bataille, dit-il en scrutant ses réactions.

— Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivante puisque je te dis que c'est elle, la septième année !

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement… Viens, il faut que tu voies quelque chose.

Le sorcier suivit son ami en-dehors de la Taverne puis dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, jusqu'au cimetière où celui-ci le guida dans les allées pour le mener devant une pierre tombale au nom d'Hermione Jean Granger. Les yeux rivés sur l'inscription nominative, il réentendit dans sa tête la voix de son élève lui disant : « Peut-être que je suis aussi froide que la pierre. » Il vacilla et s'aida du bras de Lucius pour se maintenir debout tandis qu'il revoyait ses élèves le dévisager après sa première altercation avec la jeune femme en classe, Ginny Weasley fondre en larmes après qu'il ait craché préférer que sa meilleure amie soit morte et l'air effaré de McGonagall après qu'il lui ait confirmé que son élève était impliqué dans son changement de comportement. Une nouvelle interprétation remplaça tout à coup celles qu'il avait données à toutes ces réactions. Elles ne répondaient pas aux manifestations de son tempérament hargneux, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, mais au fait de le voir et l'entendre s'adresser à et parler de Granger comme si elle était vivante.

— Tu veux bien m'aider à m'asseoir, Lucius ? marmonna-t-il à son ami qui le laissa se tenir à lui, s'accroupissant pour accompagner ses mouvements pendant qu'il s'asseyait au pied de la tombe.

Il revoyait maintenant tous les moments qu'il avait crû passer avec elle et chaque fois, la jeune femme se dissipa progressivement sous ses yeux qui lui montrèrent ainsi ce qu'il aurait dû voir. Il se vit déplacer une chaise, se mettre à genoux devant et en empoigner les pieds avant / lancer un premier sort dans l'escalier pour le trouer, un second pour que le trou dans la pierre ne soit pas blessant et agripper une colonne de la rampe / rapporter la tenue de détenu d'azkaban, l'enfiler, aller appuyer un avant-bras sur son bureau, s'assénant des coups de ceinture dans le dos de l'autre main.

— Tout ce qui est arrivé ne s'est passé que dans ma tête, hoqueta-t-il en le réalisant. Granger était une création de mon esprit, il s'est servi d'elle pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Relevant les yeux vers la pierre tombale, son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme, penchée au-dessus de celle-ci. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa peau desséchée se décollait en partie de son visage émacié aux os saillants et ses vêtements étaient couverts d'un mélange de terre et de sang.

— Tu m'as tuée, Severus, l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix spectrale en pointant vers lui un index décharné.

Jaillissant du plus profond de son esprit, un souvenir immergé remonta à la surface avec la force d'un geyser et le sorcier se remémora la mort de son élève. L'antidote qu'il avait avalé avant de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la cabane hurlante ayant fait son effet après la morsure de Nagini, il s'était discrètement joint aux affrontements qui avaient lieu dans la forêt interdite. Sa belle lionne était là, en train de se confronter à des mangemorts, entourée d'une poignée de ses camarades qui en faisaient autant. Lorsqu'un des hommes masqués brandit sa baguette dans la direction de la jeune femme, il dégaina la sienne et lui lança un sort de mort qu'il avait créé adolescent. Mais c'est elle qu'il atteignit de plein fouet, la figeant sur place un court instant pendant lequel elle échangea un regard avec lui, qui hurla désespérément son prénom puis s'écroula au sol en même temps qu'elle.

— Je l'aimais et je l'ai tuée, souffla-t-il, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

— Oui, enfin, ce n'est pour me vanter mais je t'y ai un peu aidé, quand même, intervint Lucius dans un soupir rêveur. Tu es mon ami, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te compromettre avec cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe dont tu étais tombé amoureux. Alors, j'ai dévié ton sort vers elle.

Ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à cet aveu, Snape se saisit de sa baguette et, d'un ton monotone, lança un _avada kedevra_ à l'homme debout à côté de lui. Pris de court, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'effondra dans un bruit sourd sous le regard vitreux de l'enseignant pour lequel tout prenait sens. Sa conscience ayant refoulé le souvenir de son traumatisme, son inconscient, qui lui s'en souvenait, avait imaginé un scénario sadomasochiste destiné à satisfaire sa volonté de souffrir pour se punir d'avoir tué la femme qu'il aimait. Avec le recul, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que son hallucination lui avait donné des indices sur sa nature en lui rabâchant que leur jeu pervers ne tenait qu'à lui, en lui affirmant tout savoir de ce qu'il avait en tête et en l'incitant à s'interroger sur lui-même.

— Je suis tellement désolé, mon Hermione, gémit-il en s'allongeant sur la tombe.

Retrouvé dans cette position le lendemain matin, le corps sans vie de son ami reposant à ses pieds, on l'emmena à l'hôpital après avoir tenté en vain de lui faire raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. A la minute où on l'avait interné dans le service psychiatrique, Snape s'était aperçu qu'avoir appris qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa sorcière n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle était morte de sa baguette et avait décidé de ne jamais se le pardonner, puisqu'il lui était apparu qu'il s'agissait du seul moyen de la garder auprès de lui, aussi hallucinatoire soit-elle. Recroquevillé à même le sol dans un coin de sa chambre capitonnée, les genoux repliés contre le torse, il vit ce soir-là sa porte s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme en blouse blanche, dont la chevelure prit une teinte châtain et se boucla sous son regard dément qui fixa ses yeux prenant alors une couleur miel.

— C'est l'heure d'avaler votre potion, monsieur Snape.

Souriant derrière les mèches de cheveux cachant son visage baissé, le sorcier répondit calmement.

— Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, professeur.


End file.
